


Take Me Home With You

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attempted Seduction, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana is looking for a hookup, it's not every day you get to be at a gathering of super powered people after all, she finds what she's looking for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is killing me, even if I am the only one on it

It was the first time most of Overwatch had been assembled, expectedly, it was loud, sweaty and a few blasters kept going off in the crowd intermittently.

Hana observed them all absently, she had gotten Lucio’s autograph (a second one actually, on one of his first records) and crowd wasn’t as promising as she hoped.  She took the people in one at a time: too bold, too snobby, too _good_. She could almost stomp her foot down in frustration.

She crossed her arms and tried to sit still for whatever Winston was going to say. She picks at the new logo on her leg: redbull (it gives you giant robots who also have wings).

Winston began his speech haltingly, about the earth, and their need for security and a peace, about how Overwatch had the potential to bring said justice to said world. Hana sighs and looks at the ceiling.

The heaters blasted from roof and filled the buzzing room with a pleasant sauna. She could still feel herself shiver.

She considers taking out her DS and spacing out for the next 15 minutes when she spots her.  Hana has to blink several times to see if she’s seeing it right. She was bigger in person, Hana bites her lip.

She slouched in the group, staring at Winston with a type of steadiness as he explained the new headquarters across the glo.

Her arms were as big as tree trunks, and her neon pink hair might even glow in the dark with how bright it was, Hana musses up her own hair. 

“In conclusion, though we have to win back some of the public's trust, there is a good deal of new faith in our organization, something I hope we can all aim to live up to.” Winston puffs his chest out and Hana remembers to clap with the rest of the assembly.

“And we’ll have a big welcoming party too now!” Tracer cheers and throws her arms in the air, the crowd responds in kind.

Hana on the other hand shoulders her way through the throngs of people in attempt to make it the front of the crowd. Luckily, her target wasn't hard to miss.

“...And I was telling her, no, just kick the thing, no sense in wasting good words on a machine.” She was talking one, tall and handsome man who laughs politely at her story and Hana glares at him to go away.

She jogs the rest of the way through the masses and squeezes her way to the women's side, she pauses mid sentence to glance at her, Hana tries not to openly pant from her effort to get over there.

“Hi,” she chirps and the man looks between the two of them, Hana stands up straight, “you’re Zarya the famous weightlifter right?”   
  
That gets the woman's attention and smirks, “why yes!” She winks at her, “they call me the strongest women in world you know.”   
  
Hana’s cheeks heat up, bingo.

“Wow,” Hana bites her lip. “I’m Hana Song. D. Va. They call  _ me _ the best gamer in the world.” She returns with an eyebrow wiggle. Zarya’s eyes go wide at that little movement.

“I’ll see you around Zarya.” The man comments.   
  
“Yes, yes.” Zarya waves him off and Hana tilts her head at him,  _ winners win _ she thinks to herself as he heads off.

People start streaming past them into a separate room for well regulated party refreshments.

“So, there is uh, party.” Zarya points at the door as she shifts her weight from side to side.

Hana shakes her head and bounces on the heels of her feet, she leans in towards Zarya, “how would you like to get a drink?” Hana smiles toothily.

Zarya seems to stand up straighter and then gives a lopsided grin, “yes.” She tilts her head, “I could do that.”   
  
Hana grabs her arm and they navigate to a glowing red exit sign she doubts they are allowed to open. 

Zarya pushes the door open first, Hana flitting by her quickly, rubbing against her abs like a ghost. They were rock solid and Hana tries to think of something witty (outside of wow, much hard, very tough).

Hana braces herself against the cold as the streets of Geneva stretch out in front of them with a light snowfall sprinkling the ground.

"It is very pretty." Zarya comments softly.

She takes Zarya’s arm, “Come on.” She jerks her head, “I know a place.”   
  
She bullshits her way through the winding European roadways, the streets themselves not making much sense, but the bar being relatively close.

 

Zarya’s eyes follow her all the while. “Kilok,” She finally speaks, “I’ve seen you before.”   
  
Hana blinks behind her, “oh? You seen my live stream? It was pretty popular for awhile until Pharah made me shut it down,” she briefly pouts, “something about carnage and secrecy, blah, blah total op.”   
  
“You fight the omnics who come from ocean.”   
  
Hana’s feels herself frown and her hands yank at her sleeves, “yeah..”   
  
Zarya smiles, and draws a little closer, “very tough for such a little thing! Something tells me I should get an autograph.”   
  


Hana leans a little closer, “oh,” she waves her hand in the air, “trust me, you don’t need one.” She doesn’t watch her expression and instead drags her into a sharp turn and a little Switz bar.

“Ta-da! Mercy told me about this when I got old enough to drink.” She says easily and Zarya guides her to a little side booth. “Wait, wait,” Hana jumps up, “what can I get you to drink.”

Zarya blinks at her, “no, no need.”   
  
“I’m the one that invited you out! Lemme buy the first round.”   
  
Zarya gives her the kind of look that makes her insides do a little dance, “whiskey. On rocks.” She responds and Hana pokes her.

  
“No vodka?” She teases.

“Unless you want it to be a long night.”   
  
“Let’s get that vodka.” Hana high fives herself mentally and whisks off. She orders quickly and opens a tab at the bar, the barkeep eyes her pink jumpsuit under her fleece coat, but doesn’t say anything.

Hana goes through a way to open up to Zarya, ‘take me home with you.’ Her brain comes up blank outside of, 'hey baby. Nice arms, think they could carry me?'

She picks up the drinks and finds Zarya watching her steadily from behind, she feels the need to fluff her hair but finds her hands full.

 

She runs over and puts the drinks down.

“So, do you take all the Overwatch to drinks, or am I special?”   
  
“Uh,” she hops into the seat across from her, “special. I was bored with the gathering.” She taps on her glass, “And I liked your hair.”   
  
Zarya laughs, “It is good hair." She pauses, "you are a strange one.”   
  


Hana hmms and then takes her drink to her lips, she crinkles her nose when she smells the strong tang of vodka. She grits her teeth throws it all back in one gulp, Zarya laughs her booming laugh and pats her on the back roughly.

“I think we’ll get along just fine.” She says gingerly as she downs her entire shot as well.

“I was hoping so.” She giggles and Zarya buys her a drink this time.

 

\---------------------------

 

Hana was seeing the room go slightly sideways as she stands on the top of a bar table, “oi! Mor-ohs, mor-ohs!” She sings clumsily, following Zarya’s lead as she belts out the song in Russian. 

“Ni Moroz menya,” Zarya sloshes her drink and some of the other patrons finish singing drunkenly in another language.

“What’s this one about?” Hana runs into Zarya as they teeter on the table and people cheer them on.

“About how fucking cold it is!” Zarya lifts her drink in the air and the guests whoop at that and agree in tandem about the winter.   
  
Hana claps her hands in delight and leans on her wide chest. “Though they are nothing like my home village.” Zarya winks at her, “there, you truly will know meaning of cold.”   
  
Hana shakes her head, “I think I'm good!”

Zarya chuckles to herself and helps Hana down from the table, “I’m out of traditional songs.” Hana stumbles as she tries to aim for the nearby chair, “I think you are done for the night.”   
  
“I’m fine!” Hana practically jumps into her arms when she falls and lets her catch her, “It’s just the atmosphere.” She smiles.   
  
“Where are you staying?” Zarya asks briskly as she holds Hana’s wrist delicately.

 

Hana blinks, this was the moment, “it’s the hotel two blocks from here.” She opens her mouth and then closes it, “it is kind of late though.”   
  
“I can walk you home.” She flexes, “no worries under me.” She says fiercely and Hana nods enthusiastically.

“Now worries under you….” She repeats doppily under her breath and they make it out into the street. 

Despite the warm liquor heating up her insides Hana shivers. “Man, it really is cold.” She murmurs.

 

Zarya takes off her jacket and places it on Hana’s shoulders, Hana stands up straighter, “you sure?”   
  
Zarya nods, “this is nothing to me.”   
  
Hana wobbles down the street, “so,” she glances up, “why’d you stop competing?”   
  
“Hmm?” Zarya looks her over.

“I’m just saying you are super strong, like so strong, so strong, and competing is prolly the best thing out there lol.” Hana can feel herself running her mouth, but she genuinely curious.

Zarya shakes her head, “I had to protect something. Some things aren't worth a trophy.”   
  
“Huh,” Hana tilts her head, “but trophies! I mean, they can old, but winning.” She looks up at the dark sky tinged with pink, “that’s why we play.”   
  
Zarya puts her hands on her shoulders, “maybe for you. For now kilok.”   
  
Hana frowns, and then runs around in a circle, circling her in the light snowfall, “what’s a kilok?”

“Rabbit.” Zarya taps her strongly on the chest where her rabbit insignia sat. 

“Oh duh, obvs.” Hana hits herself in the head. “I can call you something like…” She tries to think, pink? Bara? Big?   
  
She’s thinking and Zarya saddles up next to her, “plus, celebrity does not sit with me. You are an idol though,” she smiles softly at her, “you like perks?”   
  
Hana puts her hands behind her back, “Nah. I just like winning, and attentions not bad. But a lot of it’s just gross boys sending me messages about how cute my butt is.” She frowns.

Zarya slows down, “you don’t like these boys?”   
  
Hana rubs her hands together as she comes down from her high and her hands tremble, “no way. Dick pics and bad pickup lines, the internet’s a bad bad place.” She shakes her head.

Zarya’s large mitts suddenly descend on her smaller shivering hands, they immediately warmed up. “I’ll beat them up.” They slow down as they reach Hana’s hotel, “no one sends you ‘dick pics.’ Very unnecessary.”   
  
“Yeah. It...is. You could also say,” Hana faces Zarya head on, she tries to steady her thumping heartbeat and kick herself into gear, this was the point of the night. “I don’t like men.”   
  
Zarya’s eyes go wide and Hana inches her way up on her tip toes, come on she urges, I’m single. Zarya blinks at her, “you are... alone?”   
  


“Yeah…” Hana presses herself closer, “think you could warm me up?”   
  
Zarya leans down, and takes her face in one of her hands,  “I could... for one night.” 

She nods enthusiastically, mid head nod Zarya catches her mouth in a quick kiss. Hana melts and her arms as thick as tree trunks encompass here. Score one.

 

\------------

 

They stumble into her room like a couple of teenagers trying to tear each others skins off. Hana kept falling into as she tried to reach for her mouth, and Zarya become off balanced when she held her up.

“I must be like a feather to you!” She crows as Zarya holds a loft against the door.

  
“Half a feather,” Zarya grunts and she laughs.

“Man, what a good booty call choice.” She shakes in her arms and Zarya closes the door behind them.

“Booty call, huh.”   
  
Hana stiffens, oops, “Well, I mean, if that’s okay...with you.” Zarya raises an eyebrow at her and Hana cringes, “I just thought you were hot!” She says quickly, “like really, really, really hot.” She throws her hands in the air and Zarya approaches like a bear to prey on the ground. “Um.”   
  
“So, the little game girl wanted a, what is it, take a swing at me?” She presses one finger along her arm. 

Hana tries to press her chest out and appear appealing, “yes? Um.”   
  
Zarya lifts her chin up, “well. I might give her a chance.” She kisses her again, soft this time, too soft. She pushes herself up and she’s in Zarya’s arms who lifts her and tosses her on the bed. Hana lands softly and lies back. “Though, only if you can handle it.”   
  
“Oh, I’ll handle you.” Hana says boldly and Zarya climbs onto the bed while taking her shirt off. Hana’s eyes doesn’t leave her full chest and she gulps. Uh-oh.

 

“You’re blushing.” Zarya lifts her head up and Hana bites her lip.

 

“Your still hot.” She practically slurs. Zarya chuckles and opens Hana’s legs, position herself between them and catching her lips in a deep kiss.

 

Zarya rips at her clothes and strips her of her pink jumpsuit like it was annoying tissue paper attached to her. Hana rubs up against Zarya’s leg like a horny dog who hadn’t been fixed.

 

She lifts her up and takes her jumpsuit all the way off, leaving Hana totally exposed. She tries to draw into herself a little, but Zarya’s hungry eyes heat her up as they look her up and down.

 

“This is a good night for me.” She announces and positions Hana spread eagle across the bed. Hana gasps but lets herself be molded. They make out in a frenzy of teeth and tongue as she mouths her neck and pulls on her hair.

They touch and feel and Hana somehow can’t get Zarya pants off. Zarya is cupping her breast and massaging her hip when Hana becomes increasingly frustrated.

 

She was hot and wet in all the wrong places. She turns them over so she straddles Zarya’s naked torso and places herself n top.

 

“The question is,” she croons, “is if you can handle me.”  Zarya smirks at her and moves her hips up, Hana gasps and lets Zarya move her, “wha?”   


She tosses her head back the second her mouth is warm against her opening.

“Ah,” she gasps and arches as Zarya gently probes her open and starts fucking her up and down as she sat on her face, “ah!”

This obviously wasn’t Zarya's first time.

Hana squirms and moans and the neighbors yell at them to shut up. Hana bangs on the wall right back and Zarya makes her whimper. She rides her mouth until her is spent like a train out of engine oil.

She cums like a fire fight in her gut and a surge of red across her eyes, Zarya keeps probing her and she realizes she wasn’t going to stop. She heaves another cry as she cums.

Finally Hana turns herself around after the second flash of white and arching back, she leans down and pushes Zarya’s stubborn pants past her hips.

 

She licks her way down her naval and Zarya pauses in her business. Hana winks back at her and licks the sensitive inside of her thigh, Zarya shivers, “there you go.” She encourages and Hana descends on her hungrily.

 

Of course, Zarya was a very single minded women it seemed and she puts her mouth on Hana again, Hana hums into her clit and tries to concentrate. It was like the most intense give and take game she ever played.

Finally, she gets Zarya to groan ‘more, more,’ as she licked deep inside her. She made her cum in a flexing of muscles and overwhelming satisfaction. 

They pant when the clock ticks down to four and Zarya turns her around to lie on her wide chest, Hana gropes her soft breast and gives a content sigh.

“I’m glad you were in the crowd tonight.” She murmurs.

“I am glad you thought I was worth seeing.” She rubs her back, “if you liked my hair so much.”   
  
“Well, this too,” she touches her arms, “and this.” She touches her chest, “and this.” She reaches for her lips and Zarya pulls her in for another kiss.

“Like this too,” she murmurs into her lips and they lay sweaty on top of each other as the clock hits five.

“Maybe the sun is up,” Hana breaths, her eyes lighting up, Zarya bundles her up in a blanket, “whoa!” She wasn’t getting used to this as she picks her up in the bundle.

She moves her over to the window and they wait for a very long time for the sliver of weak yellow light to peak across the city.

 

Hana tells her about the last ass-kicking she gave to this Canadian kid on WoW and Zarya held her close as she chuckled along and told her about the Huskie she almost bought off a stranger. For the fifth time (different dog).

  
Hana wiggles her body in her lap and starts blushing when she can’t stop looking her profile. Bright eyes, thin scar and confident smile, she can't rip her eyes away from looking at her. She gulped, she might be in over her head.


End file.
